


Little Earthquakes

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, inter-race relations in a fantasy setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Are you ready for me?" Inuyasha asked, still stupified with wonder that this beautiful girl was his, even if only for tonight.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 34
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Little Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "sticky" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #5. This also fills my "interracial relationship*' square on my [Banned Together Bingo card](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com) and I believe both events allow a fill to be crossposted... please correct me if I've done something wrong!
> 
> *the word previously used has been discontinued in use by the mods of the bingo and replaced with the phrase above. In light of keeping as sensitive as I can, I've also eliminated that word here.

"Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered, arching her back. In the moonglow her body shone, pearlescent and perfect, with drops of sticky watermelon juice making trails down her sides and forming little nonsensical patterns on her breasts and belly.

"Are you ready for me?" Inuyasha asked, still stupified with wonder that this beautiful girl was his, even if only for tonight. He didn't know for how much longer she'd let him have her—she had suffered for a long time while he pined after Kikyo, but once his eyes had been opened—once he realized that how he felt _was_ how he felt—he couldn't believe he'd let her linger in that love-purgatory for so long.

And now she was lying in front of him, spread out like a buffet on the swaying grass, her hair waving in the breeze. The humid, sticky air swelled around them with the croaking of night insects, and Kagome made a throaty noise and reached her hand up, caressing the side of his face.

"I'm ready, Inu-yasha," she said, that little stutter in his name this time signifying arousal. He smiled at her and, like the buffet she presented, he licked at the sticky trails of watermelon on her. She shivered and pushed up against his lips, then quivered in over-sensitivity and tried to escape, little giggles trailing her lips.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long," Inuyasha murmured against satiny skin. The tackiness from the watermelon detracted from her softness not a whit. He skimmed his hand down over her belly, and even as he cupped one sticky breast—gently so as not to scratch her with his claws—he dipped his hand between her legs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, _yes, please,_ " she whimpered, and he touched her burning secret core.

"You're sticky here too," he said. "You _are_ ready." Thankfully she didn't ask him how he knew; he didn't want to delve into his past history with Kikyo with her, not right now, and he was pretty sure she was a virgin, unlike him. He didn't want to scare her with his knowledge. He slid a finger inside her, captivated by her sweet scent and the unbelievable silk of her passage as it contracted in pleasure around his finger.

"Can I… can I have you now?" Inuyasha asked, feeling the way his cock was sticking to his fire-rat trousers. The precome in his pants was gluing them to his dick, causing them to highlight his own heavy desire.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, raising her hips; his finger delved even deeper with her movement. "I've waited so long," she said in a breathy whine.

Inuyasha gulped, hardly able to breathe—afraid to breathe, even, lest she change her mind—and untied his trousers, exposing his rigid lust to the cooling night air, the day's mugginess beginning to wane. It felt heavenly on overheated flesh, and he swallowed thickly, eyes going half-mast against his own will.

Kagome's own eyes were thick dark pools, hooded and lustful. She trailed a fingertip down the length of his shaft, thumbing the crown of his cock, and she smiled vaguely, her mouth a soft, sensual shape. He longed to kiss her; he'd never really taken his time to kiss her. He rectified that now, touching their lips together, giving her his time and attention.

"You're sticky too," she said, into his mouth. He nodded and kissed her mouth, sweet with watermelon slick. They kissed forever, and he very carefully entered her, sheathing his own sword in her swollen, petaled entrance.

His precome and her own juices eased his way, and they both grunted when he seated fully inside her. He held himself above her, elbows stiff to keep from crushing her, and watermelon juice made their skin stick together wherever their bodies connected—even in that private place where they were so indecently joined.

He made her his, gently and slowly, and didn't regret the loss of Kikyo at all, not when her mouth opened on a sigh against his and her body clenched around him, little shockwaves that trembled them both.

When it was all over, Kagome was lying on her side, cuddled into him, and she said,

"We made our own earthquake."

Inuyasha smiled up at the stars in the sky. She was right.

"It was a beautiful earthquake," he agreed, and she snuggled closer. He held her tighter, and everything was just right.

END

**Author's Note:**

> (Inuyasha is half-demon and Kagome is human.)


End file.
